Siempre
by Hesperos D
Summary: En esta ocasión, Izuku es atacado por el monstruo de Limo. ¿Vendrá alguien a salvarlo o todo estará perdido? KatsuDeku AU. OneShot


**Pareja:** Bakugou Katsuki/ Midoriya Izuku

 **Disclaimer:** BnHA no me pertenece.

 **Resumen:** En el que Izuku es atrapado por el Monstruo de Limo.

* * *

 **Siempre (Y el es una de las cosas que nunca voy a entender)**

* * *

Casi todas las memorias de la infancia de Midoriya Izuku tienen una parte de Kacchan en ellas.

Kacchan sonriendo con confianza.

Kacchan pateando una pelota con mayor destreza a los 4 años de lo que el obtendrá en toda su vida.

Kacchan explotando cosas con su Peculiaridad.

Kacchan molestando a los débiles.

La espalda de Kacchan rodeada por el verde de los arboles conduciendo a la aventura.

Si tuviera que reducir su infancia a un persona esta seria Bakugou Katsuki.

El personaje, tiránico y déspota que, en extrañas ocasiones era amable a partes desiguales.

—Puedes dar un salto de ángel y rezar por un Peculiaridad en tu próxima vida. —Son las palabras que él dice sin mirarlo a los ojos, para él es quizás menos que una piedra en el suelo.

Su libreta esta atorada en el estanque, y el piensa que Kacchan fue más cruel de lo usual. Esta vez fue realmente muy lejos, pero con una amenaza subyacente quemando en su hombro, Izuku se queda de piedra esperando que pase el peligro, justo como hacen los animales pequeños para sobrevivir.

Midoriya aprendió que en ocasiones es mejor no luchar.

Katsuki deja la habitación como el rey del mundo.

.

Quizás en el pequeño mundo que es Midoriya Izuku, él es sin duda alguna el Rey.

Un Rey carente de corona, si la tiene está hecho de miedos y ansiedades, las piedras preciosas son diamantes de esperanza. Él se sienta en el trono y espera, el momento en el que Deku se rompa y eso le traerá más placer que cualquier otra cosa.

O al menos, eso es lo que piensa Midoriya Izuku.

Sujeta su libreta apretándola fuertemente con las dos manos si los peces _koi_ se tragan sus lágrimas cuando golpean el agua, Izuku piensa que es lo mejor. Así no dejan evidencia.

A los 4 años ya había dejado suficiente evidencia de sus lágrimas para esta vida y la otra.

Toma su cuaderno, ahora quemado, con manchas negruzcas en cada página, aun legible pero mucho menos bonito que antes. Las paginas están goteando decide llevarlo en la mano, sacudiéndolo constantemente, Izuku hace su camino a casa.

Por alguna razón esta vez decide no ir por el túnel, que usualmente utiliza.

No sabe que si lo hubiera hecho se hubiese encontrado con All Might.

O que al no hacerlo, el villano de limo caerá del bolsillo de All Might de todos modos.

No sabe que siempre existe un Midoriya Izuku que va a encontrar un monstruo de fango.

.

En todas y cada una de las posible realidades.

.

Entonces el infierno se desata. Justo en el momento en el que el cuaderno húmedo se le resbala de los dedos mojados. La rueda del destino esta girando nuevamente, al caer al suelo con un sonoro "plaf".

Cuando Midoriya intenta recogerlo, el villano, una criatura viscosa que se mece alrededor. Trepa por sus brazos y lo ata.

—Sera solo un momento. —dice el villano. La voz suena estridente contra su oído.

La cosa gelatinosa empieza a ingresar por su nariz, el aire se le acaba cada vez más rápido, el cuaderno está en el piso la figura de All Might esta recalcando su debilidad en muchas maneras y realmente preferiría pasar los últimos momentos de su vida sin arrepentirse, pero es que no es posible. Se arrepiente de tantas cosas.

La gente se amontona alrededor, entre los muchos curiosos sus ojos aterrados divisan a Katsuki.

Katsuki, parece que lo reconoce. Esa expresión, esa mirada esa forma en particular la ha visto muchas veces una que demuestra asco y repulsión en cada una de sus características.

Entonces ese rostro se detiene y hay una máscara fría de indiferencia. No está la usual ira volcánica, o la aversión descarada. Simplemente esta vacío.

Mirándolo directamente, y Midoriya no sabe qué clase de expresión está haciendo.

Pero siente que tiene una cara como de que va a morirse y necesita ayuda de manera urgente.

Los héroes profesionales están apilados a un lado son como muñecas de papel mojado. Esperando que un héroe más veloz, más fuerte y más adecuado lo salve.

Pero, Midoriya tiene los ojos fijos en Katsuki.

 _—Salvame._

La persona que ha admirado durante años enteros.

 _—Salvame._

Si sus ojos están gritando por ayuda, Katsuki sonríe y le da espalda.

 _—Por favor..._

Es verdad, susurro una pequeña parte de Izuku, a Kacchan solo le intereso si estoy muerto.

Kacchan me odia lo suficiente como para no ayudarme.

 _No me dejes_ intenta gritar, _no me dejes solo Kacchan_. Pero el limo es demasiado viscoso y está penetrando por su garganta hasta casi llegar a su estómago. Cada vez su cuerpo se hace más apretado, cada vez es más doloroso.

Entonces lo ve.

.

Ve a Bakugou Katsuki con una Peculiaridad de Explosión saltando a su rescate. De sus manos salen llamaradas enojadas, y su mirada es más penetrante que la que le dirige usualmente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Bakugou está verdaderamente furioso.

No solamente refunfuñando está hirviendo de la rabia.

E Izuku nunca se lo hubiese imaginado.

Nunca hubiese imaginado que sería por él.

—¡Muere! —Grita.

Incluso Izuku cuyos oídos están tapados por el limo puede oírlo.

El villano se retrae, con una mano Katsuki lo sujeta del hombro y lo jala hacia sí mismo liberándolo con suficiente esfuerzo como para hacerlo jadear. En su cara hay una mueca desastrosa, los ojos de alguien orgulloso por vencer.

Izuku está anonadado, también esta angustiado y una parte de él, le dice que quizás no debería estar tan agradecido como esta.

El villano se está evaporando por el calor. Sus gritos alarman incluso a los profesionales.

El desea ese poder, desea robarle el Quirk a ese niño rubio.

Bakugou se para al frente de Midoriya, como una vez lo hubiera hecho frente de otro niño que era molestado por Katsuki.

Era una pequeña reminiscencia del pasado que logro darle la esperanza necesaria como para levantarse. Una pequeña parte de él dijo que todo estará bien, Katsuki estaba aquí. Estaba a su lado.

Entonces All Might apareció y con un solo golpe de su poderoso puño, el villano fue contenido en una botella de Kola-Kola.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso Kacchan? —Pregunto Izuku— ¿Por qué me salvaste?, hoy me dijiste que debería saltar del techo. Pero, ahora pude haber muerto y me salvaste.

Katsuki volteo a mirarlo, los héroes profesionales ya lo habían alabado bastante. Su cabeza se movió con interés. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Solo yo puedo matarte Deku. —Respondió Katsuki con simpleza.

Lo que más angustio a Midoriya fue el tono en el que lo dijo, con total naturalidad, como si fuera una ley universal o una confesión de amor.

Izuku sonrió.

—¿Por qué diablos estas sonriendo, Maldito Deku? —gruño Kacchan.

Izuku sacudió la cabeza.

En este mundo hay cosas que es mejor no cuestionarse.

 _Como el que All Might decidiera legarle sus poderes de todas formas._

 _._

* * *

 **Notas:**

 _Bueno, prometí que haría un fanfic de esto. Sin embargo no puedo prometer una continuación. Ya tengo bastantes historias en el plato como para meter otra y no poderla masticar._

 _Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí._

 _¡Hesperus se despide con estilo!_


End file.
